School Experiment
by IJuna
Summary: The Hetalia boys are sent out on an photography experiment. GerIta, PruAus, SuFin, UsUk and Spamano.
1. Chapter 1

** *Written in American History inspired by looking out the window watching 7****th**** graders playing ball*  
><strong>Warm spring evening comes around the school day. Italy was staring out the window, day dreaming. The Italian History bored him. He lived through it, why would he want or need to learn it? His fratello, Romano was murdering slurs and swears. America was hiding in his seat eating hamburgers and slurping soda. England was playing attention unusual for England. England usually was asleep.

The teacher's boring lector ended when the bell rang. Romano was immediately being flirted with by Spain. Which lead to more swearing Spain didn't care, he kept going on and on about how cute he thought Romano was. Alongside of Spain, France was flirting with a bunch of girls. To Romano's side, Prussia was "annoying" Austria. But everyone knew Austria liked being "bothered" by Prussia. Someone people normally see was down this hall, Norway. Italy only saw a glance of Norway before he magically disappeared. Norway normally magically moved from room to room instead of walking in the hall like everyone else to avoid Denmark, or so it seemed.

America was going on and on about McDonald's to England. England obviously didn't want to hear about this, but he sucked it up. America took England's hand at one point, smiled at him and shut his mouth.

Italy finally through all the commotion saw who he wanted to see, Germany. His best friend, or that's what Germany thought. Italy wanted more than just friendship with Germany. Germany wasn't Mr. Tall-dark-tan-and-handsome. Germany was tall but he _was_ tall, blonde and pale but something about that was very appealing. Germany didn't seem to think twice about Italy. That always made Italy sad but Hungary told him that nothing was more attractive than a smile. So, Italy kept smiling.

Girls in the school were weird. All the girls in the school fanned over all the gay boys. All the girls giggled when they passed Romano and Spain. They stared at Prussia and Austria, as if they were waiting for Austria to crack and kiss Prussia. Wasn't going to happen any time soon, even when it does, the kiss isn't going to happen in public. There were two boys, the girls squeed and adored at, that was Finland and Sweden. Sweden was very openly gay, more specifically, for Finland. Sweden would basically walk around with his arm around Finland. The two would always go to Finland's class first, so that when they got to the door Finland would kiss Sweden on the cheek.

All arriving at their next classes, All Italy could do was stare and day dream about Germany. Around him though, Prussia was checking out Austria, England and America were holding hands under the table, and Spain always reached to touch Romano's hair. Italy sighed as he wrote notes staring at Germany. Japan was watching everyone closely, with a tiny camera. Hungary was doing the same except less discreet.

The teacher stopped with his notes and started assigning the students an experiment. Before they could be told what is was they needed to have a partner. America didn't let go of England's hand when he tried to get up and be Japan's partner. Austria tried to rush to be Hungary's partner, Prussia in a blink of an eye made him sit down next to him. The girl next to Germany got up. Italy rushed over to the seat next to Germany. The teacher clapped his hands, signaling, that whoever you were sitting next to was your partner.

The assignment, photography, the two partners had to take photos of landscape, people, objects, etc. Italy saw this as an opportunity to get close to Germany and flipped to a blank page in his notebook and started writing down ideas he had. One place he could think of was his beautiful home of Rome. Italy peered over to see what Germany was writing down. Berlin, several German castles, museums, and a highway that seemed hard to pronounce was written in Germany's notebook.

Austria was very careful with what he chose to take pictures of. He could think of his piano room, a bakery, and Vienna. Prussia wrote things like strip bars, beer boots, and other ridiculous things. Austria frowned at those but he sighed because he knew he couldn't change Prussia's mind. Prussia covered his notebook for a moment and wrote something down in _German. _Austria did know some German but this, he did not know. In a bit of disgust Austria wrote something in Austrian in his notebook.

Japan and Hungary were whispering about spying on a few groups and maybe getting a few shots when the two being close together. Hungary glanced over to Italy's notes. She saw Rome, a garden place, and some museums. Hungary told Japan about this and they thought it would be opportunistic to fallow those two to those places.


	2. Chapter 2

When the groups got out of school that day, they met out front. Phone numbers, addresses, and anything else for them to meet up on the weekend to do the project was exchanged. Italy was blushing a bit at the fact he got his hands on Germany's phone number and address. Maybe even after the project he could hang out with Germany, maybe try to get Germany to see him more than a friend. Austria knew only bad things could come out of giving Prussia his number and address. America and England just talked about England angles, how to present, and other things about the project. The two already knew where they lived. Romano put his hand on his hips; Spain already knew where he lived why would he need his phone number? To call him to serenade him about how cute he was? Romano didn't think so.

Saturday morning, around 5 a.m. Austria gets a phone call. He sighed and rolled over to the phone and picks it up. Bringing the phone gently to his ear an asking tiredly "Hello?" He only got the exciting shouting of Prussia in his ear "Hallo Austria! You up yet? I had an idea for a picture we could take for our project but we have to get to the place _now_!" Austria sighed and looked at the clock "Four a.m. Prussia? We are really making me get up and four a.m.?" Prussia said excitedly "mhm!" Austria sighed and got up. "You're coming to pick me up right?" Prussia shouted again "Of course!" Austria yawned and said "good." and hung up the phone.

It was 4:30 a.m. by the time Prussia got to Austria's house. Austria was in his fancy, look-how-much-I-sparkle outfit. Prussia just wiggled his eyebrows as Austria got himself settled in the car. Austria just became a snoop as Prussia drove on the road to where ever Prussia was taking them. He looked through Prussia's glove box, Prussia didn't say anything. Austria was almost appalled at what was in Prussia's glove box. "Condoms? Why would anyone have condoms in the glove box of their car?" Austria thought suspiciously. Austria glared over at Prussia, who had an eye on him. Something was tempting Prussia, but what?

As Prussia pulled up to this luscious green cliff, Austria stared out to the sky in amazement. The sun rise was almost perfect. The blue of the sky, the yellow, pink, and orange of the sun, and the white clouds almost danced in perfect harmony. Austria slowly got out of the car, not taking his eyes off the colorful sky. He stood by the edge of the cliff, as Prussia got a fancy camera out. Prussia angled himself so he could see the colors of the rising sun shine on Austria's face. His hair shined as if it naturally went with the colors of the wakening sun. "He's gorgeous." Though Prussia.

At this time Germany was getting up, Italy was oddly snuggled against him. "Hm?" thought Germany. Germany didn't remember Italy coming over last night, but he shrugged. Germany couldn't help but smile. Italy was adorable to him, but he had to hide it from him so he wouldn't get scared. Italy was always flirting with pretty girls, so his best friend liking him might have put him off. Germany rubbed the back of Italy's bare back. His other hand ran its fingers through Italy's hair. So soft, silky, and shiny his hair was. Germany carefully got out of Italy's snuggling grip and went to the kitchen. An early morning wasn't unusual for Germany, even on the weekends.


	3. Chapter 3

Italy didn't get up on his own until half past ten. Germany was wearing a German flag jacket, a white plane T-shirt, some jeans, and sneakers. Italy never saw Germany like this so naturally he looked him over, up and down. Germany's cheeks flushed slightly and said "Staring is rude Italy." Italy shook his head and looked up to Germany "Oh! Sorry Germany!" Germany had a small smile grow on his face, but turned away before Italy could see it.

Italy insisted on making breakfast so Germany did not argue. They sat at the table eating pasta for breakfast, which was odd for Germany. Italy looked up to Germany and cheered "Hey Germany what are we going to take pictures of first?" Germany swallowed the pasta in his mouth and asked "What is one of your places Italy? We'll start from there." Italy seemed to be trying to remember his list and said "Garden Magnifico is on my list!" Italy exclaimed. Germany nodded and got up to put his plate into the sink "We will start there then Italy." he said calmly as walked over to the sink. Italy cheered.

After breakfast Germany and Italy arrived to the garden. It was like a big greenhouse. All you could see was the luscious green plants and colorful flowers. The song came in through the glass of the garden. You could hear the occasional chirp of birds and the buzzing of little bugs fly past your head. It was a peaceful place. The garden was a rather alluring place as well.

Italy was running off into the luscious green as Germany took in the atmosphere. Germany looked up to the top of the ceiling where light from the sun came in. Wasn't a smart idea, Germany looked away immediately. By the time he did that Italy was running back, his head, shoulders, and arms covered in birds and shouted quite excitedly "Hey! Hey! Germany look at all the birds! Take a picture of me will you?" Germany turned the long strap that was slanged across his body to the Camera and aligned it so he could see through the view finder. He took that picture maybe 16 times before he was happy with it.

Italy ran over to Germany and tried to look over his shoulder to see the picture. Germany was taller than him so this wasn't successful. He finally poked Germany on the shoulder and shouted loudly "Hey! Hey! Germany let me see the picture!" Germany smiled and showed Italy the little screen on the camera of him with all the birds. The green of the plants made the colorful and exotic birds stand out. Italy's big smile was brighter than the sun that shown through the glass of the garden.

By the end of the trip, Germany and Italy had a total of 15 pictures. Many of the pictures were of Italy running away and hiding in the green plants because he made a mother bird mad. Some of the pictures of Germany were him looking at plants. One of them was his beautiful blue flower that brought out Germany's eyes more than anything else.

Italy for a shot of a bird needed help lining the camera. Germany of course helped which got them both to close for comfort. Hungary was hiding behind the luscious green plants snapping sneaky pictures of the two when it seemed like something rather suggestive. She got a few of Germany helping Italy line the camera. One of Germany with that blue flower in his hair after Italy put it in and took a picture of them. Germany didn't seem all that happy in that picture.

In the famous island of Europe, England and America were taking pictures of England's country's tourist sights. England was hanging from the outside of Big Ben waving his one arm. America was on the ground zooming in on England as much as possible and shouting(even though England couldn't possibly hear) " Hold still British dude I'm trying to take the picture!"


End file.
